Wraiths of Maklegor
Originally known as the Wardens of Benedictions, the Wraiths of Maklegor are led by Plague Lord Maklegor and his Sorcerer Lieutenant Alasdair Erasmos. The Wraiths of Maklegor are a warband of mutants and heretics that constantly seek to further prove their unholy faith in their Dark God, the Plague Father Nurgle. The Wraiths of Maklegor carved a home for themselves in the Dragontooth Nebula in the darkest corner, making their base of operations an empire of seven worlds. Using their dark magic and their heretical technology the Wraiths turned Noshorth into a garden of Nurgle, all death and life occurs only because Nurgle wills it. Originally moving into the Dragontooth Nebula on a Crusade for the Emperor, the Wardens of Benediction and their second company captain Maklegor would be corrupted by an ancient relic of chaos that would corrupt the Wardens from the inside out. Eventually Maklegor removed all obstacles in his way and took command of his fellows as Chaos Lord Maklegor. History As the Wardens of Benediction, the Wraiths garbed themselves in modified suits of Mark VII Aquila Power Armor. Modified to combine elements of the Mark IV Maximus Armor, such as the helmet and the improved armouring of the power cables. Coloring this armor a dark green with grey shoulder pads and ash grey hands, in honor of their Primarch. For their chapter symbol the Wardens proudly displayed a titanic gate wrapped in chains bearing the Holy Imperial Aquila. Like their Father Chapter the Iron Hands, the Wardens of Benediction were obsessed with the idea of being superior. Not a single Astartes was spared from the desire to improve themselves bionically. While some only have minor replacements like their hands, eyes, or legs. Some veteran marines had near full-body replacements. Now as the Wraiths of Maklegor the effects of Nurgle are pronounced. Their armor is shattered and replaced with bone growths, their bionics have been mutilated and seem almost daemonic in nature, and their once proud visage has been dragged through the muck. Their armor is now an ash green in total with dark grey trims, defiling the memory of their Primarch the Wraiths cover their hands in the black oil they bleed. Instead of the titanic gate that symbolized their refusal to allow those unworthy of benediction, the Wraiths now bear the symbol of despair that is a skeletal hand holding a cracked bell. Organization Above all else, Chaos Lord Maklegor is in control of his Wraiths. He is the ultimate power within the Warband, and it is his word that is law. Below Maklegor the Wraith lay his numerous lieutenants that are in authority over the various Cults and hordes that make up the mass of his servants. Above all his servants is Alasdair Erasmos chief Sorcerer and former cult leader of the Ascended Conflagration, a cult that was formerly led by former Chaos Lord Erasmos. Below Alasdair are numerous Sorcerers, minor Champions of Chaos, and heretical Techpriests. Underneath these influential individuals are the commanding officers. While Maklegor's lieutenants are in overall charge of his Warband, it is the commanding officers who run the ground forces. The commanding officers vary from Astrates to traitor Guardsman. As a martial force the Wraiths of Maklegor primarily operate on the ground, with their fleets providing global support and preventing any cowards from fleeing their gleefully gifted death. The Wraiths of Maklegor fight like their spiritual brethren, and physical brethren combined. Making heavy use of corrupted bionics and plagues, the Wraiths honor both the Death Guard and the Iron Hands. Assaulting their enemies machinery with murder cogitators and corrupted machine spirits while they bomb their foes with long-ranged artillery and plague bombs. The Wraiths of Maklegor are not just an Traitor Astartes force. Countless cultists, traitor guardsman, and heretical Mechanicus creations are brought alongside the Astrate Wraiths. Harvesting their recruits for their armies from their seven worlds, Maklegor and his servants come in tides of death. Very often it is the traitor Guardsman and heretical Tech Priests that arrive on world first. Their corrupted machines and soldiers lurching across the battlefield, and only when the enemy thinks they know despairs do the true Wraiths of Maklegor descend on the battlefield. Bringing with them the firepower only a Chaos Space Marine of Nurgle could, the Wraiths trudge endlessly towards the final act. Above all though the Wraiths of Maklegor focus on unrelenting manpower and titanic might. When one Wraith falls, seven take it's place. Although the traitor Guardsmen and the heretical Techpriests are part of the Wraiths, they infact have their own organizational methods and their own leaders. For the Guardsmen they are led by former Imperial Lord General Xerokar Dubbiel. For the Heretek priests they are led Warpsmith Skahr Incarael. These two individuals alongside Alasdair Erasmos form a council that serves to distribute the word of Chaos Lord Maklegor. The dementia that plagues Maklegor causes some of his own to think of him as unworthy, or incapable, of controlling the Warband. But fear, fear keeps those servants who doubt Chaos Lord Maklegor in check. ... Gene-Seed As descendants of the Iron Hands the Wraiths of Maklegor face little preexisting genetic malfunctions, except perhaps the near genetic hatred for weakness and flesh. As Nurglites however the Wraiths of Maklegor suffer from dementia, physical degeneration, and countless diseases. Heavily bloated, seeping with pus, and countless sores line their bodies. Warpblasted bionics are common amongst the Wraiths, and it's common for these bionics to also be under Nurgle's influence. Once clean and well oiled, these bionics have fleshy growths and leak with filth. An odd feature of the Wraiths is that their presence seems to anger and corrupt machine spirits. The longer a machine spirit is in the presence of a Wraith, the more likely it is to become dysfunctional and crazed. This is best noted in Maklegor himself. His armor's machine spirit is so crazed and dysfunctional that it constantly produces a harsh buzzing sound, similar to flies, that wrecks havoc on the Chaos Lord's dementia wracked mind. The dementia of the Wraiths of Maklegor increases with age. Stimuli has little effect on the Wraiths, and outside of combat the older Wraiths will sleep in metal coffins filled to the brim with pus and oil only to be awoken when the bell of battle is rung. Few Wraiths are capable of resisting the Dark Slumber, and those who are unable to awake from the slumber are interred into Dreadnoughts so that they might still serve Maklegor. Culture and Cult Spiteful and depresssing, the Wraiths of Maklegor are similar both to their spiritual brothers and their physically brothers. Similar to their physical brothers, the Iron Hands, the Wraiths of Maklegor despise weakness and flesh above all else. Time corrodes everything and weakness is viral. Unlike their brothers, the Wraiths of Maklegor fell to despair. Their hatred turned cold and shriveled to a dying flame. Their hatred no longer empowered them like it did before their fall, now it only seems to further their corruption. Similar to their spiritual brothers however, the Death Guard, is their unrelenting nature. Their cold hatred combined with their inability to properly die has left the Wraiths of Maklegor with a dementia. The majority of their members have warpblasted minds, hatred and despair is all that keeps them going. The hatred of the living, and the despair of not dying. Their madness knows little limit, and it leaves the Wraiths unreacting to most stimuli outside of combat. While the Wraiths of Maklegor aren't completely composed of only Kelpie, only Space Marines are allowed to proclaim themselves as Wraiths of Maklegor. The heretical members of the Adaptus Mechaniucs are referred to as Atropals, and traitor guardsmen and members of the Lost and the Damned are referred to as Bodoks, while Slaves are called Gashdokah. Because of the Kelpie's inactivity outside of combat, the majority of the Wraith's empire is ruled by the Atropals and high ranking Bodoks. Notable Members Maklegor Diantus Chaos Lord of the Wraiths of Maklegor, Maklegor Diantus was the second company chaptain of the Wardens of Benediction. Having overthrown his Chapter Master and fellow Captains, Captain Diantus proclaimed himself Maklegor The Wraith and took his warband deep into the Dragontooth Nebula. A disgusting abomination of flesh and metal, it takes a good eye to recognize the Servant of the Emperor that this man once was. Cursed with dementia and plagued with countless "gifts" of Nurgle, it's thanks only to true gift of near immortality from Grandfather Nurgle that Lord Maklegor still lives to this day. Barely human, this morbid Chaos Lord seeks to destroy the work of everyone around him. Feeling as if nothing matters anymore in this life or the next, Maklegor the Wraith seeks to tear down the Galaxy's legacy just as it tore down his. Alasdair Erasmos Alasdair Eramos is the lead Sorcerer of the Wraiths of Maklegor. Originally a mere mortal, Alasdair served as lowly servant of a Rogue Trader who adventured throughout the Dragontooth Nebula. For many generations had the Eramos Clan loyally served the Rogue Trader Dynasty Skaro. Having the tongue of the smoothest snake charmer, and the charismatic personality befiting that of a Rogue Trader, Alasdair would serve as Negotiator for both his Rogue Trader Master and his eventual Ox'arcvor Overlords. Eventually coming across an item of great power, Alasdair would grow for many years into a powerful sorcerer. Upon his summoning of a Great Unclean One, Maklegor's attention was gathered and he was introduced into the Wraiths shortly after. Xerokar Dubbiel Commander of the heretical guardsman and cultists of the Wraiths, Xerokar Dubbiel is chief among Maklegor Diantus' servants. Having joined the Wardens of Benediction in their crusade into the Dragontooth Nebula, Lady Dubbiel was among the first to be corrupted by the Mirror of Broken Legacies, a strange object that inflicted the looker's mind with a future of death and pain. In an attempt to keep herself in power Lady Dubbiel had the majority of her body replaced with nurglite bionics, endearing her ever so slightly to the Nurglite Iron Hand Successors. Little has changed with her jump from being an Imperial Commander to a heretical Nurglite, and having long served under Maklegor, Lady Dubbiel is rightfully feared for her ability to work those under her to the bone. With the ability to tire out even the hardiest of heretics, Lady Dubbiel doesn't waste a moment constantly working towards her goals. Skahr Incarael Commander of the heretical Techpriests and Warpsmiths of the Wraiths, Skahr Incarael is high in status among Maklegor's servants. Having been one of the heretics the Wardens of Benediction were chasing in their crusade into the Dragontooth Nebula, Warpsmith Skahr was delighted to find that the very forces chasing him fell to the very same god he worshiped. Ironically Skahr was the one who caused the Wardens fall into heresy, in his haste to flee he left behind the artifact known as the Mirror of Broken legacies that would lead to both Lady Dubbiel's corruption and Maklegor's dementia. Skahr is considered by many to be the least frightening of the commanders, seemingly acting almost like a grandfather instead of a fearsome Warpsmith of Nurgle. Barbiel The Dragon Once a Champion of Nurgle, Barbiel is an abomination of technology and flesh. Having been developed by Skahr and Alasdair using Replicae technology, Barbiel would serve the Wraiths of Maklegor for several months before his body started to degenerate. Having once been a creature of strength and power, Barbiel degenerated into a feral abomination only kept alive by Alasdair's magic and Skahr's technological mastery. The only thing that remains of the Champion that was Barbiel is the skull-like gasmask that has merged with the creature's skull. Easily bigger than a Dreadnought, Barbiel towers over all but the tallest of creatures. Appearance wise Barbiel's title as the Dragon is well deserved. Giant insectoid wings sprout out of his back in two pairs, and protruding from the base of his back is a long thin scorpion-like tail made from his spinal cord. Alongside these other mutations are extra insectoid limbs, protruding rib bones, and countless Nurglings crawl over his massive body. Calyx A Scourge made Man, Calyx is an viral entity given strength by the unending desire of it's host to survive. Of all the infected a sole individual rose up above the Scourge. A veteran soldier of the Imperial Guard. The madness that sank in and brought despair to each infected seemed to spare the soldier. As his body suffered alongside his infected kin, his mind seemed spared the misery of degeneration. For many years the soldier would spend in the Warpsmith's labs, new infected being constantly added increasing the many voices that whispered at the back of his skull. For years the whispering got louder and louder, until all he could hear was them. But eventually a light would appear. A voice of joy, of happiness, and so full of vibrant laughter. A voice of the Savior. In exchange for his servitude, the Soldier would gain the ability to command all infected with CA170 ''and a life to live by. And so with his proclamation the Viral Entity Calyx was born. As the infected moved forth as one soul consisting of hundreds of voices, they overcame the guards of the heretical Techpriest. Not moving as a simple horde but as a cool calculating mind that picks apart a puzzle. With his freedom before him, Calyx left and would eventually join the Wraiths of Maklegor using the Nurglite Warband as a tool to break the Imperial Blockade on the Dragontooth Nebula. Doresain Gravecrawler Undertaker of the Wraiths of Maklegor, it is Doresain's role to awaken the sleeping Kelpie when it is time for battle. Once a Apothecary of the Wardens of Benediction, Doresain now only serves to keep his brothers from falling to an eternal slumber. Once Chief Apothecary, Doresain seeks to find a cure to the dementia that seeks to claim him. Similar in nature to his brothers, Doresain lacks the mental strength that their Master Maklegor has and seeks to find a cure for the Dark Slumber that haunts all the Kelpi of the Wraiths of Maklegor. So far Doresain has been able to introduce a gene that prevents some members of the Wraith from fully falling alseep but instead just losing all cognitive control. Obsessive and fearful, Doresain hides himself away in his labs in fear of falling to his dementia during the battlefield. Once in his youth he crawled through graveyards in search of why people died. Tarkehart Deathseeker Tarkehart Deathseeker is the oldest among the Wraiths of Maklegor's Slumbering Lords, Wraiths who have grown so old that they fall so deep into the Dark Slumber that they can only be awoken by the processors of a Dreadnought. Having served alongside Maklegor in the second company, Tarkehart is Maklegor's closest ally. Tarkehart's madness prevents him from seeing Maklegor as the brother he was, but nevertheless for reasons unknown Tarkehart remains loyal to a man who he barely remembers. As the oldest of the Slumbering Lords, Tarkehart is constantly sleeping only ever awakening for combat. As Maklegor's closest brother, Tarkehart is only awoken when Maklegor deems it worthy of his brother's attention. Azkaeton Harbringer of Ruin, Azkaeton is one of the most prestigious commanders of Kelpie. Centaur-like creature, Azkaeton has more in common with a warmachine than an actual Space Marine. Galloping into combat wielding a large power halberd, Azkaeton leads from the front and refuses to be a cowardly worm. Actions speak louder than words to Azkaeton, and to be a cowardly dog is to embark on a quick journey to the gallows with this commander. Among the few Wraiths to actually be able to resist the Dark Slumber, Azkaeton enters a near-dead state cognitively when outside of combat. Azkaeton has long suffered under Maklegor's rule and wishes to dethrone the demented Chaos Lord. Constantly plotting and attempting to overthrow Makelgor, each plan has failed and with each attempt Azkaeton gets further and further away from overthrowing the Chaos Lord. Ishmael The Restless Not truly dead, but not entirely alive, Ishmael The Restless is infamous among the Wraiths of Maklegor for both his macabre nature and unique variation of the Dark Slumber. Bound to it's hold, but unable to ever truly slumber, Ishmael The Restless wanders eternal, always with one foot in the grave. A Plague Champion of Nurgle, Ishmael serves the Warband as the "Champion of the Lost". Once the designated Company Champion of the lauded of the First Company of the Wardens of Benediction, Ishmael lumbers forth clad eternally in his necrotic terminator armor and flanked by a cadre of fellow Terminators known as the Grave-Guard. Wielding his Possessed Storm Bolder known only as ''Kindness, and a large rusted spiked bell on a oak staff that can be used as both a bludgeon and when rung can awaken the dead, Ishmael is a behemoth of unfettered ruin on the battlefield. This necrotic bell is known as the Bell of the Lost, and it serves both as the Warbands Banner and the Restless one's badge of office. The Bell of the Lost serves to rouse the Kelpie from their Dark Slumber, and seems to almost bring them back to full consciousness, and when rung on the hellish fields of war, it can awaken teaming hordes of the dead to fight once more on the side of the Wraiths of Maklegor. Rumor has it that the Bell of the Lost holds origin in the Garden of Nurgle and that in his only instance of sleep Ishmael was lured to the knoll of corpses it rested upon. Once Ishmael grasped the ancient totem of plague, he was awoken from the Slumber forever. However, Ishmael is far from cured. Now he walks eternal, never to slumber or rest, always in a state of extreme exhaustion, and yet never can he truly rest. Thus, Ishmael has become both morose and insane, a strange combination of severe depression and battle lust, making him a titanic foe on the battlefield as he seeks the blissful sleep of death yet finds himself compelled to continue on his duties for reasons even he himself cannot accurately explain. The bell is his curse, and his salvation, and with it the plagues of Nurgle that were once burned out rise again. The Sawbone Triad A trio of dreadful doctors consisting of Varigal Skult, Rogal Muggley, and Julius Leasher. The Sawbone Triad serves as the true minds behind the many ingenious weapons of the Wraiths. Where as Doresain Gravecrawler seeks to prevent the dementia and the Dark Slumber from eradicating the Wraiths of Maklegor, the Sawbone Triad seeks to create new and more deadly plagues. One day just appearing in the Wraiths' labs, the Sawbone Triad doesn't communicate with the Wraiths in any manner yet any weapon or plague they come up with they happily hand over. The only reason the Wraiths of Maklegor even know the names of the Doctors is because all their uniforms are labeled. Any amount of research on the three names only comes up with information about millenia old rumors and legends. Covered from head to toe, the Sawbone Triad garbs themselves in dark brown lab coats, have rusted metal skeletal hands, and upon their heads gasmasks with shattered pus-leaing lenses. Warfare and Tactics Similar to their spiritual and physical brothers the Death Guard and the Iron Hands, the Wraiths of Maklegor fight with artillery and the durability of the toughest tanks. At range, the Wraiths of Maklegor bomb their foes with viral bombs and disease infected shells. Softening up their foes with artillery bombing and the use of their Lost and Damned forces before their Kelpie march onto the battlefield to slaughter without a care. Atropal warmachines march alongside the Kelpie, decaying and rotting machinery that infects everything it touches. Hordes of Bodoks accompany the Atropals and Kelpie at all times, and are primarily used as meatshields and methods of weakening their forces. In typical Nurglite tactics, even the lowest of Kelpie are hard to kill. Their bodies are little than pus and machinery, and their veterans have more in common with corpses than the living with how damaged their armor and bionics are. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Nurgle Category:7th Founding Category:Eye of Anutk